


Geek's Dream

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: Aged-Down Yootip, And Second and Third, Blushing, Confessions, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Kousuke, Handholding, Science experiment gone wrong, Shinsuke - Freeform, Teasing, Teenagers, YooTip, Yoosuke, alone time, otp, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23314186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: Shin-Ae felt a blush stain her cheeks. “I always wanted to be close with you. Like this, I mean.” She gestured to their interlocked fingers.
Relationships: Hirahara Kousuke/Yoo Shin-ae
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Geek's Dream

“Would you like to come over to the manor, later?” The dark haired boy queried, while looking up at the brunette who was perched on his desk.

“Sure, I don’t mind. I’ll have to give my dad a heads up, though.” The girl replied.

“I’ll have my chauffeur drop you home like usual.” Kousuke assured. “My mother is eager to see you as well. She says she misses having you over. She also talks of hosting a sleepover for us both.”

“Really?” Scarlet optics reflected skepticism. “You know my father would never approve of that.”

“I would not object to the idea. However, I am aware of how it would look in the eyes of a parent. Two teenagers staying together in the same house? Members of the opposite sex no less, even though you would stay in a completely different room.” The boy reasoned.

“It sounds like you really want me to spend the night. Are you in cahoots with your mom?” Shin-Ae teased while ruffling the teen’s hair.

“Stop that!” Kousuke smacked her hands away from his head. “It takes time to get my hair this neat.”

His azure pools locked onto her own wayward locks. “Unlike you. Did you just roll out of bed and not fix your hair?” He tsked.

“I’m having a bad hair day.” Shin-Ae shrugged.

Kousuke raised himself from his chair and tried to neaten her hair some.

“You’re such a mom.” The fourteen year old stuck her tongue out at him.

“Have you ever thought about growing your hair out?” Kousuke caressed a chestnut tendril.

“Not really. I think it'd take too much effort to maintain.”

“I think you’d look beautiful with longer hair.” He complimented.

“So I’m not beautiful now?” Faux offense was laced into her tone.

“It would be an improvement.” A smirk graced the male’s lips.

A dark blush stained her cheeks. Shin-Ae took a lock on her hair and fidgeted with it. She’d look more beautiful huh...

The bell rang, indicating that the second period was starting. Not too long later. a teacher walked into class.

“All right. Let’s not waste any time. We’re beginning our science experiment presentations. First up is Alastor. Chop chop!” The blonde urged.

Finally, it was Shin-Ae’s turn.

“I’ll be showing you all the results of my naked egg experiment. How this works is, the acetic acid in the vinegar reacts with the calcium carbonate in the eggshell to make calcium acetate plus water and carbon dioxide that you see as bubbles on the surface of the shell.” Shin-Ae explained while holding out a jar with an egg inside.

“I kept the egg in the vinegar solution for forty-eight hours.” She unscrewed the jar and pulled out the egg. “As you can see, it's translucent and you can see the yolk inside of it.” She even gave the egg a gentle squeeze, showcasing the squishy exterior. “The egg itself becomes softer. You can even bounce it!”

She held the egg in the air and dropped in on the floor, causing the egg to splatter all over the surface.

“Oops.” She sheepishly rubbed the back of her head.

The class erupted into murmurs and snickering at her expense.

“All right, all right! That's enough.” The teacher quieted.

“Excuse me teacher, I’ll go find a janitor to clean this mess.” Kousuke spoke up.

“Thank you, Kousuke.” The teacher excused him.

“That egg was super bouncy!” A boy commented while Shin-Ae was making her way back to her seat.

“Yea. It sure was. That experiment was outstanding!” Someone else commented which caused more laughter.

“No, no. It was eggcellent!” Another input.

During the rest of the period, Kousuke had yet to make it back to class which had Shin-Ae worried.

Once the bell rang to signal the conclusion of the period, she was out the door in seconds, navigating through the hallway.

She hurriedly rounded a corner and ran face first into a broad chest.

“Why the hurry?” A hand held her steady. Shin-Ae raised her head to observe Yeong-Gi, Soushi and Dieter.

“Bet she's looking for her boyfriend.” Soushi sing-songed.

“Hey guys!” Shin-Ae greeted. “I’m looking for Kousuke. Have you seen him by chance?”

“Yea, he walked over to the courtyard.” Dieter directed.

“Why are you looking for him? Are you guys gonna suck face or something?” Soushi stuck his tongue out and wiggled it around.

“You’re insufferable.” Shin-Ae rolled her eyes. “Anyway, thanks guys!” She trotted off to find Kousuke.

The brunette frantically scoped out the courtyard in hopes of finding the inky haired boy. Finally she caught sight of him propped up on the side of the front entrance.

“Hey!” Shin-Ae ran up to him. “You completely disappeared! Why are you out here?”

“After fetching a janitor, a teacher wanted me to help him with something. I didn’t have any room to refuse.” He explained.

“What’s in that box?” She finally acknowledged the white cardboard that was in his hands.

“Come.” He took her hand and pulled her over to a bench.

“Dude, you’re acting weird. I’m not a rag doll.”

He opened the box to reveal four beautifully decorated cupcakes accompanied by a fork, which he handed her.

“Here, dig in.” Kousuke encouraged her. Notneeding to be told twice, Shin-Ae went for the cupcake with blue icing first.

“This is really good! Thanks!” She took another bite.

Kousuke silently observed as Shin-Ae happily ate the pastry.

“This isn’t much, but I hope it makes you feel somewhat better about what happened during your presentation. Our classmates are nothing but a gaggle of immature idiots.” He clenched his fits. “It boils my blood when they act like that!”

“Yea..that was really embarrassing, but it’s nothing I haven’t faced before.” She gave a weak shrug and gazed at her feet.

“I want to apologize as well.”

“What for? You didn’t do anything.” The brunette tilted her head in confusion.

“Exactly! While everyone laughed at you, I just sat there instead of sticking up for you. Even now, I took the cowardly approach of trying to comfort you in private. I much prefer it this way, but because of my lack of action earlier, I feel stupid. I’m sorry.”

Shin-Ae gently smiled at Kousuke’s words. “Thank you, Kousuke. You don’t have to beat yourself up about it. I’m happy just sitting out here with you now. This is nice.” She resumed eating her dessert.

Kousuke’s frosty gaze didn’t falter from her features and Shin-Ae felt herself becoming uneasy under his scrutiny. Oh god, it felt like the fork was gonna slip from her fingers with how sweaty they were becoming.

They were both alone, he gave her cake and he was sitting extremely close. This was like some cliche shoujo manga. Is he going to confess to her now? Oh no.

“Here, Kousuke. Have some.” She offered him the rest of the cupcakes.

“Those are for you. Why don’t you finish them?” Kousuke glanced at the offered box and gave her a deadpan expression. She would have finished them all by now. What was wrong?

“Well, this feels like it's a setup for a love confession...or something?” Shin-Ae voiced cautiously. “My stomach is in knots right now and I don’t feel like finishing the cake anymore..”

She lost her appetite at the thought of him conessing?! Wha-

“I..I was not going to confess to you!” He denied hotly. His cheeks burned an embarrassing red.

“I’m trying to comfort you and that’s where your thoughts went? You’re absolutely wrong.” He yanked at his collar, trying to release excess heat from his state of fluster.

Shin-Ae was taken aback by his absolute denial of her. Damn. “What, is there something wrong with me?”

“Well for instance, you chew with your mouth open, you’re not ladylike, don’t even get me started on your crass choice of words.” He listed his points on his fingers. “Need I go on-”

Kousuke’s sentence was cut short when he felt Shin-Ae’s tongue swipe his cheek.

“There. How's that for ladylike?” She folded her arms in defiance.

“Why did you do that, Shin-Ae?!” Kousuke fumed.

The brunette turned her head away in response.

Not thinking twice about his actions, Kousuke grabbed Shin-Ae’s shoulders and pulled her closer to him and he licked her face in retaliation.

Scarlet clashed with baby blue. Both their bodies were pressed against each other’s and Kousuke’s grip hadn’t loosened from her form.

Shin-Ae’s eyes searched Kousuke’s face and his expression had softened. He allowed a minuscule smile to grace his features. “Don’t ever change.”

The raven haired boy began to back away from her but Shin-Ae surprised herself as well as Kousuke, by leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

The abrupt motion caused both parties to lose balance, causing them both to fall to the ground.

“Sorry.” Shin-Ae apologized, but Kousuke pressed his mouth to hers again, their last liplock seeming to not have satisfied him.

Kousuke finally pulled away and they both looked at each other before finally bursting into laughter.

“Ok, that was something.” Shin-Ae smiled awkwardly.

“It was enjoyable.” Kousuke admitted.

The brunette twiddled her fingers. “You think we should get back to class?”

“No. I want to spend some alone time with you, if that's all right.” Kousuke stood up from the ground as well as helping Shin-Ae.

They both resumed their positions on the bench and sat in silence.

“You’re my first kiss.” Kousuke revealed.

“Oh, I’m sorry.” Now she felt bad.

“No, I couldn’t imagine it being with anyone else.” He took her hand in his.

Shin-Ae felt a blush stain her cheeks. “I always wanted to be close with you. Like this, I mean.” She gestured to their interlocked fingers.

A dazzling smile appeared on Kousuke’s face at Shin-Ae’s confession. He closed the distance between their lips once more.

A chorus of gasps and then cheers were heard which caused the couple to pull away. Their classmates were a few meters away from them in their gym clothes.

“Oh crap. We have P.E now.” Shin-Ae covered her face at her predicament. She burned hotter when the class cheered even harder.

Both teenagers walked over to them. “Your eyes were playing tricks on you.” Shin-Ae tried.

“Yea. All of us hallucinated the both of you swapping spit.”

“Congratulations guys!” Someone shouted, which onset a string of cheers once more.

“Everyone! To the gym!” The P.E teacher shouted. “Yoo! Hirahara! You have five minutes to get dressed and be in the gym or else!” He blew his whistle and ushered everyone else to class.

Kousuke slipped his hand into Shin-Ae’s once more and they began their trek back to their homeroom.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a dream my friend had, which she shared with me as well as others.


End file.
